And Then There Were Two
by KitsPokePeople
Summary: Honestly, the silver eyed girl never believed in fate, believing only that the ties of people made events happen… But after awaking in a field beside a young man by the name of Robin, someone who may have been her mirror image had they been the same gender, and meeting a young prince named Chrom… She can't seem to shake the feeling she doesn't belong there. "My name is Reflet."


**And Then There Were Two**

Part One

_Survive_

_The young lady knew, in the depths of her being, that something was very, very wrong with her._

_This vision was not her own; it belonged to someone else._

A clash of might and magic rang through the air, a legendary sword touching hands that could be darker than a moon and starless sky. Battle cries rang out, orbs of Thorn sparking out from a gloved hand, and grumbles, grunts, and pained groans accompanied by creaks as the castle was meeting the brunt end of missed attacks.

"This is it, our final battle!"

_But even if the vision was not her own… The woman felt an odd comrade to those that the vision showed… And also an accompanying sense of dread that went from the tips of her toes to the tips of her finger nails. _

_It all felt as if she should have been there._

_Fighting with them; fighting by their sides._

A young man who looked no older than twenty two picked himself up, using his blade as a kind of crutch before standing strong, after having been thrown backward into a now crumbling corner of stone wall by a ball of Ruin that was sent at him.

"You're one of us Robin, no destiny can change that," the young price stated with an almost cocky grin, yet there was a set of determination in his dark blue irises. The two bright orbs went to a young man at his left, dressed in a long cloak with the hood drawn, only flecks of short white hair and piercing silver eyes flickered from underneath. "Now, let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

_Robin… Robin was the hero here… Was he not? This was his tale of struggle, heroism and love._

_But where was _she_?_

_Where was _her_ story; her _legacy_?_

The fair haired male beside him simply gave a nod and a grunt, though there was a tight smile on their face, as if it were slightly more forced then it needed to be.

Their foe, a tall individual that could only be explained as one with an untrustable, scheming demeanor accompanied by a sliver of arrogance that seemed to glimmer in their eyes each time they laid eyes on the snow haired boy, just let out a hollow laugh. "Why do you resist?"

The fair haired boy seemed to take a step backward, as if frightened by the statement itself, rather then man saying it. A clap on the shoulder caused the young man to give a startled and then dumbfounded expression, despite the situation. The navy haired man with the sword gave him a grin and a "we shall win this".

"Fools," another hollow laugh accompanied by that sound of a large book of tomes that had its pages flickered by an unfeelable wind. Orange eyes glinted dangerously, like a predator circling around its prey, and rather than merely killing it, the creature enjoyed the sight of the trembling bite of meat. "Struggle all you like! You cannot unwrite that has already been written!"

_Fate, destiny… Were they real? _

_Was the future actually set in stone?_

_Was she not there because this fate would not allow her to be there; would not allow her to exist?_

The two young men turned to look at each other from the corner of their eyes. "As one!" the man with ocean depth eyes yelled, letting his voice ring as he charged forward, repelling a bolt of what may have been red lightening and shadows, only for a flash of gold to buzz past the prince and hit its target in the stomach of the enemy. It was soon given the companionship of a gold and silver blade that dug itself snuggly in the flesh.

The prince quickly retrieved his sword from the body of the foe, darting backward a few feet along with the silver eyed young man. The two only watched in an exhausted relief as the scheming being was engulfed in blue, purple and black flame as he feel to the ground, seemingly defeated.

The prince glanced backward at his companion, exhaustion clearly showing from the battle, only for the exhaustion to shift to surprise as his was suddenly shoved backward by a gloved hand and witnessed the owner getting knocked clean into the air by a final attempt on the princes life from the now dissipating wrongdoer.

_No._

_The young lady wanted to be there._

The snow haired boy smacked into the ground with an impact that quickly snapped the navy haired young into action as he quickly ran over to help the fallen friend at least sit up. The the silver eyed boy felt a strange wetness on the left side of his head, like a syrup was being poured at an agonizingly slow pace, everything feeling a bit numb.

_No!_

_The woman could not let it end like this!_

"Are you all right?" the navy eyed prince asked, before grinning at the slow nod he received as a reply. "Well, that's the end of him."

"_Get away…" she started to deaf ears._

"Thanks to you, we carried the day," the prince continued as he turned his head away to look at the completely fading enemy. "You can rest easy now."

The man seemed to miss the look of complete horror and pain that flickered across the pair of silver orbs of the person in his arms, accompanied by a seemingly involuntary raise of the hand and a grunt of pain.

"_Get away from him!" she screamed._

"At long last…" The prince took a concerned expression as he turned his head back around to face the friend in his arms. "What's wrong? Hang on-!"

Just as suddenly as it happened, the navy haired man was lying face down on the ground after telling the other that the lightening in his midsection was not his fault, and to leave the place and survive. An echoing, hollow laugh then followed, accompanied by a loud scream of horror and guilt… Only for everything to fade into a black curtain.

"_No! _

_I want them to survive!_

_This shall not be the end of their legacy!"_

_She would not allow it._

_The last thing she would hear as the vision faded would be a hollow laugh._

_A hollow laughter that would say:_

_"I would like to see you try, my dear."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**  
_

_This is going to be a very short story from what I know, maybe three chapters tops._

_After buying Fire Emblem: Awakening, I kept wondering what might have happened if there had been both a male and female "Robin"... What if something occurred and they were both in the same universe, but one of them was faulty because they weren't supposed to be there to begin with?_

_The next author's note will go into more detail on problems and issues the characters would face because of this "extra vessel", but for now, I shall bid adieu here and wish for a review if you enjoyed it._


End file.
